


Fragments

by Supremescarlett



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Eating Disorders, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lillian Luthor Being an Asshole, Protective Kara Danvers, Sad Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supremescarlett/pseuds/Supremescarlett
Summary: She had struggled her whole life without a soul who cared, she liked it that way. Now she has to face the reality of having people who do.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING

Lena was taught a lot of toxic habits in her time spent living in the Luthor mansion. It's all she could think about as she draped her arms over the toilet seat in her office bathroom. Kara would be here in 10 minutes. Lena let her head rest on her arms for another minute to give the acid in her throat time to settle down back into her stomach and thought about how much she was regretting this. She hoisted herself up, gripping the wall as the dizziness set in. Turning the faucet on and rinsing her mouth out, she thought about the gum waiting in her purse. Lena checked the time again, 12:28, she ran over to her bag and shoved a piece of gum into her mouth. Not a moment too soon, 12:30, Kara arrived on the dot as usual.

"Lena!" Her peppy girlfriend shrieked and ran over to embrace Lena in a hug. This only made Lena's stomach turn.

"Hey, darling," Lena forced a smile.

"I brought you your rabbit food," Kara giggled, gesturing to the takeout bag in her hand.

"Thank you so much, wouldn't know what I'd do without you," Not eat, that's what.

Lena sat down on the sofa and curled her knees under her. She spat her gum into a napkin and took her salad out of the paper bag. It made the bile rise in her throat, god she was going to vomit again.

"Snapper assigned me an article about Supergirl," Kara said, breaking the silence.

"Writing about yourself I see?" Lena joked, choking back the lump in her throat.

"Maybe someday he'll give me something new, a challenge," Kara shoved another bite of her burger into her mouth. The sheer amount of food she could consume amazed Lena.

Lena pushed her salad around with her fork taking a couple of bites every few minutes. She thought about how suspicious she might look but then remembered how she had been at this for weeks and Kara hadn't suspected a thing. Eventually, Kara had gotten called to the DEO for Supergirl stuff, Lena kissed her goodbye and promised to come over for a movie tonight. She then again sat alone in her office stirring the salad around. Snapping the lid back on and throwing it in the trash with the same amount of aggression she felt inside, Lena went back to her PowerPoint.

When she looked at the clock again, it was already six-twenty-five. "Shit," she thought, she had promised to be over at Kara's by seven-thirty. Texting her driver, she packed up her stuff and took the elevator to the ground floor. With a sharp nod followed by a small smile, she got into the car.

Lena threw her purse by the sofa where she knew she would finish her work later and made her way to her room. She had forty-five minutes before she had to be at Kara's, thirty minutes to change, fifteen to get to Kara's. She could spend ten minutes touching up her hair and make-up (god knows she could never go over to Kara's with no makeup on, she couldn't know that Lena was actually ugly), ten minutes to inspect her outfit in the mirror until it was presentable and ten minutes to log all of her food for the day. She made quick work of removing all of her makeup and replacing it with concealer (thankfully the lack of fat in her diet lead to an absence of pimples on her face,) mascara, powder, and some tinted lipgloss. Lena let her hair down and brushed it out. In her room, she stripped her work clothes off and inspected herself in the mirror. 

"It's like I fucking gained weight," Lena muttered to herself while turning around in the mirror wearing nothing but her bra and panties.

She had decided on joggers that were on the nicer side, Kara's NCU crewneck, and a jacket over that. Despite it being the middle of May, Lena was cold all the time. Her phone lit up with a text from Kara, see you soon, kisses, Lena swiped away and opened her fitness tracker app.

Smoothie: 140 calories

Salad: 50 calories (not finished)

Black Coffee w/ creme: 35 calories

Total: 225

Workout: Pilates, 345 calories burned

Daily Total: -125

Perfect

_____________

Kara greeted her with a huge smile and a warm hug, "I set up Ferris Bueller's Day Off and ordered pizza and potstickers!"

Lena's heart dropped at the mention of food, but that feeling was quickly forgotten when Kara brought her in for a loving kiss. She led her over to the couch and sat down, Lena cuddled into her, smiling to herself.

"How was the rest of your day love?" Kara asked.

"It was good, I finished my presentation for the board meeting on Monday."

"You're going to nail it, I just know it!"

"Thanks, darling," Lena blushed.

Kara pressed play and they sat in comfortable silence for a little while until the doorbell rang. Lena sighed and sat up, letting Kara answer the doorbell. She listened to Kara tell the Doordash driver to have a good night and came back with a white take out bag and a box of pizza. Lena forced an excited smile out when Kara opened up the box and the styrofoam container. She mentally calculates the number of calories in each one. 260 for the slice of pizza and 140 for four veggie potstickers that Kara ordered specifically for her. Potsticker it is. Lena would gladly accept to take home a few slices of pizza to not seem rude, they'd end up in the garbage as soon as she walked through the door. Lena strategically picks the smaller potsticker out of the container and settles back onto Kara's shoulder.

"You're coming to game night tomorrow, right?" Kara whispered, placing a kiss on top of Lena's head.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, in fact, I had Jess move up my last meeting to 3 pm so I could be on time."

Kara beamed at that, she knew how much of a workaholic Lena was, "Thank you, you're the best baby."

Lena smiled up at her and took small nibbles of the potsticker at the end of her fork. They were good, she had to admit, but her stomach turned with nerves. She settled back into Kara's shoulder and shuttered at the warmth.

"You okay Lena? You look cold."

"Yeah, just a little," Lena smiled sheepishly.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and pulled her in tightly, earning a content sigh. She ravishes in Kara's touch for a moment, taking in her sent. Lena had the best girlfriend ever, she didn't deserve all of Lena's problems. (Even though Kara wasn't aware of them.) Lena swallowed the rest of the potsticker and stabbed her fork into the next one. Eventually, Kara's lips brushed the top of Lena's head and she let out another sigh.

"Tired tonight?" Asked Kara.

"Long day of work, misogynistic bald men are my favourite people to be around," Lena chuckled sarcastically and reached her lips to meet the blondes.

Kara laughed at Lena's comment and leaned into the kiss. Lena had finished all five of her potstickers and felt guilty. She couldn't exactly stick her fingers down her throat in the bathroom, 15 feet away from her superpowered girlfriend. 

"Looks like an early morning in the gym," thought Lena.

Lena became very uncomfortable, the food settling in her stomach made her feel full, something she wasn't used to.

"Hey, are you sure everything's alright? You've been awfully quite tonight," asked Kara.

"Yeah, just tired, sorry I haven't been very attentive tonight."

Kara pulled Lena tighter into her arms, "I love you, don't forget that."


End file.
